


Химия

by Rina_Lee



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Lee/pseuds/Rina_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Краткое содержание:</b> <i>В те далёкие года, когда Файв ещё был студентом медфака, Холс читал им лекции в институте, как приглашённый специалист. В общем-то, Файв уже тогда положил на него глаз и решил, что "Он должен быть моим!" Дипломным руководителем, разумеется :D</i> <a href="http://ask.fm/sylenth_h/answer/129512667554">(с)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Химия

Перемена уже подходила к концу, но до нужной аудитории было недалеко — первый этаж, только зайти в корпус и подняться по лестнице.  
Подниматься Файв не спешил.  
Внутри стояла тяжелая духота, и летняя жара все не спешила выветриться из каменных стен. Даже недавний дождь не принес никакого ощущения прохлады: после долгожданной короткой влаги стало только хуже. Как всегда, хотелось есть, спать и конца последней пары — семестр только начинался, а учеба уже успела смертельно надоесть.  
Файв зевнул и облокотился о мраморные перила рядом с крыльцом. Чего он тут ждал, он и сам не знал. Без его участия в этих стенах редко происходили интересные случаи.  
В корпус непрекращающимся потоком заходили студенты — его одногруппники, какие-то первокурсники, несколько знакомых ребят со средних курсов. Нужно было бы последовать за ними и сходить хотя бы на первую лекцию — читать курс фармацевтической химии должен был какой-то неизвестный Файву Холс Кэдбери, светило науки и превосходный специалист. К этим званиям Файв относился скептически, но по слухам этому Кэдбери было лет тридцать — может быть, лекция окажется хотя бы не смертельно скучной. От чтения учебника вялыми стариками Файв устал еще на первом курсе. Усмехнувшись собственному оптимизму, он еще раз окинул взглядом стремительно пустеющий университетский двор. Все-таки бесполезно было тут торчать — разве что с небес вдруг стремительно свалится на пожухлый газон неопознанный объект. Но падать ничего не спешило, и даже никто заслуживающий внимания не шел мимо.  
А затем по выложенной плиткой дорожке к крыльцу неспешно проследовал высокий мужчина лет тридцати.  
Сердце у Файва перевернулось и совершило кульбит.  
Он был светловолосым и светлокожим, явно сильный и явно — в отвратительном настроении. Рядом с ним семенил секретарь из деканата — жалкий парень, всегда вызывал у Файва вежливое презрение — и что-то бормотал на ходу.  
— Простите, сэр, так вышло, мы вовсе не виноваты, — донеслось до Файва. Секретарь, кажется, этого типа всерьез побаивался, и в этом не было абсолютно ничего удивительного.  
Такого бы любой испугался. Файв мечтательно прикрыл глаза, но тут же спохватился и снова посмотрел в сторону дорожки. Прозвенел звонок, но такое шоу упускать не хотелось.  
— Вы же понимаете, сэр, начало семестра, случаются накладки, в диспетчерской ошиблись и… — продолжал бубнить секретарь, но тип обращал на него никакого внимания.  
Двор окончательно опустел, и опоздавшие студенты перестали вбегать в корпус. Файв прищурился, не отрывая взгляда от тех двоих. Они уже приблизились к лестнице, но на Файва не смотрел ни один из них — навык становиться в нужных ситуациях незаметным уже не раз помогал ему в жизни.  
— Вы ведь и сами могли позвонить нам и уточнить, все ли верно с расписанием, раз уж у вас были сомнения, — вдруг осмелел секретарь. — Мы ведь предупреждали вас, что такое могло случиться, и…  
Файв прищурился. Если он правильно оценил этого нового преподавателя, то его реакция будет гораздо интереснее всего остального.  
Он не ошибся.  
Преподаватель остановился, неторопливо повернулся к секретарю и смерил его долгим взглядом. Файв успел заметить, что глаза у него были светлые, льдисто-голубые — а затем тот холодным тоном произнес:  
— Вы полагаете, что я обязан сам спрашивать об изменениях в расписании?  
Его гнев волной разлился по двору, и Файв почти нутром ощущал эту ледяную и сдержанную ярость. Это чувство было прекрасно до того, что Файв едва не зажмурился снова в восторге — таких ярких эмоций он не чувствовал еще ни разу.  
«Хочу его себе, — пронеслась торопливая, не сформировавшаяся толком мысль, — прямо сейчас, и потом, и вообще, и…»  
Додумать ее он не успел. Волны гнева снова всколыхнулись, а преподаватель продолжил, не повышая голоса:  
— Это я нужен вам, а не вы — мне, — напомнил он, не отводя взгляда от съежившегося секретаря. Он говорил негромко, но отчетливо и так холодно, что, казалось, скоро покроются морозными узорами оконные стекла. — И вы полгода уговаривали меня прочесть этот курс, и вы были счастливы, когда я согласился. Свои претензии оставьте для студентов, а мне, — он словно бы стал еще выше, — позвольте провести лекцию.  
Файв прикусил губу. Это было настолько прекрасно, что слушать этот голос — низкий и спокойный — хотелось еще долго. О звонке и лекции он забыл напрочь; оторвать взгляд от преподавателя не представлялось возможным.  
— Д-да, сэр, — сдавленно согласился секретарь, покрываясь пятнами. — К-конечно, сэр, п-простите, сэр, я уже у-удаляюсь.  
Пятясь и спотыкаясь, он заторопился назад, к главному корпусу и прочь отсюда. Преподаватель коротко усмехнулся — едва заметно, на долю секунды, но Файв уловить успел — и вдруг бросил взгляд на него самого.  
Файву показалось, что сначала его швырнули в ледяную воду, а затем бросили сверху кусок айсберга. За свою жизнь он видел немало людей с выдающейся харизмой или опасными взглядами, но такие глаза он видел впервые.  
— Звонок давно прозвенел, молодой человек, — негромко заметил преподаватель, глядя на него в упор. Файв мучительно попытался вспомнить, как произносятся слова, но вместо этого просто кивнул. — Отправляйтесь в аудиторию.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, преподаватель поднялся по крыльцу и вошел в распахнутые двери здания. Файв, с трудом сделав вдох, медленно сполз по крыльцу и присел на нижнюю ступеньку.  
Полной грудью он сумел вдохнуть только с пятой попытки.  
Это было что-то абсолютно особенное, неповторимое. Файв вяло подумал о том, что зря он не курит — после такого не помешала бы затяжка-другая.  
«Лекция, — вспомнил он минут через пять. — Нужно сходить. Точно».  
Помедлив, он поднялся на ноги. Всю дорогу до аудитории перед глазами стоял взгляд ледяных голубых глаз, а в ушах звучал низкий глубокий голос.

— Фармацевтическая химия является важным разделом химической науки и тесно связана… — диктовал уже хорошо знакомый голос.  
Файв вздрогнул и попытался проскользнуть мимо кафедры незамеченным. Все это было ожидаемым, вот только он не думал, что…  
— Не рекомендую в дальнейшем опаздывать, молодой человек, — все тем же лекторским тоном произнес профессор Холс Кэдбери, и Файв невольно поднял глаза. Менее острым и холодным этот взгляд за прошедшие несколько минут не стал. — Присаживайтесь.  
Он перевел взгляд на аудиторию, и к Файву вернулась возможность дышать. До ближайшего свободного места он добежал за несколько секунд, а затем, не вытягивая из сумки конспект, уставился на Кэдбери. На Файва тот больше не смотрел, что-то говорил о химии, но весь материал шел мимо ушей.  
Волновало в этот момент Файва только одно: как скоро закончится лекция.  
И после которой случайной встречи в коридоре профессор Кэдбери согласится стать его дипломным руководителем.


End file.
